spotlight_gsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peachy blue
Peachy_blue was a contestant on the first two seasons of SGS Big Brother. He performed poorly in the social aspect of the game, having been nominated during the first week and fighting with YummyCupcakesRule immediately. As a result, he became a common target for eviction, having been evicted 3 times on his first season, especially following his role in the eviction of John. Peachy_blue returned in Season 2, where he was evicted immediately after finding his enemy, Yummy, in the house with him. Biography Peachy_blue entered the house going by the alias of Peachy. He entered the house trying to stay under the radar, but HOH Myles nominated him in the first week. After fighting with veto holder Ashley, Peachy's fate was sealed, and he was evicted in a 6 to 1 vote, with Mason voting to keep him. Peachy returned to the house on Day 12 thanks to a controversial twist. He was not immediately targeted due to the return of Ashley, but John eventually decided to take him out during the first round of the triple eviction. Peachy won re-entry in the jury battle back competition on Day 27, allowing him to be present for the vote that sent John out of the house. Out of retaliation, close ally Sonic nominated the votes responsible for sending John home, Peachy and Nicholas. Nicholas saved himself with the power of veto, however, resulting in the nomination of Dante. By a vote of 2 to 1, with Sonic breaking the tie. Peachy voted for Steve to win, despite an initially bitter response to his eviction. Peachy then returned for SGS Big Brother 2. He was nominated in the first week by his enemy from the previous season, Skylar. Peachy was evicted in a 3 to 1 vote as a result, with William voting to evict fellow HouseGuest, Bobby. He lost the return challenge, and therefore was permanently evicted, while opponent Seth entered House 2 in his place. Player History (SGS Big Brother 1) Competition History Puppetmaster History Voting History Player History (SGS Big Brother 2) Competition History Voting History Trivia * Every time more than one HouseGuest was evicted in a week during SGS Big Brother 1, Peachy was one of the evicted HouseGuests * Peachy's gender remained ambiguous through much of the game ** NoiselessYoloperson eventually asked him, but HouseGuests still avoided using Peachy's pronouns throughout the rest of the game, as well as SGS Big Brother 2 * Peachy is the most evicted HouseGuest to play on SGS Big Brother, he was evicted 4 times across two seasons ** Peachy also holds the record for most evictions in a single season, with 3 in SGS Big Brother 1 ** Peachy is the only HouseGuest from House 2 to lose the battle back competition on SGS Big Brother 2. * Peachy and YummyCupcakesRule are the only two HouseGuests ever to be blindsided, both in SGS Big Brother 1. Peachy did not expect his nomination or eviction in Week 8 and Yummy did not expect her post-veto nomination in Week 4. ** Peachy was the only HouseGuest to be blindsided at a nomination ceremony, he was technically blindsided twice due to his nomination in Week 1 * Peachy is notoriously described as a villain by almost all of his fellow HouseGuests ** Noise, iiJohnnyYOLO, freddyfazbear8526, Destroyer65340, and Yummy targeted him heavily across all of their seasons, despite Yummy being considered a villain by most of her fellow HouseGuests as well * Peachy had the largest drop in placement between his first and second seasons, having dropped by 8 places